You Make Me Weak
by urharmony
Summary: Welcome to Casper High. A school for teens with powers. Meet Emma, the new girl whos a witch and has shares some connection with a vampire, Sean. But their forbidden. What if their introuble? MAJORSemma, SomeJanny
1. Chapter 1

Emma Nelson was sixteen years old and dragged herself into a dorm room.

"This is where your room will be" Caitlyn guided Emma who looked a little glum "Cheer up! Things will get better" she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Better?" Emma snickers "My parents disowned me and I'm going to a school for Monsters" she looked around.

"Not monsters" another voice said going into the room.

"Emma, this is one of your roomates, her name is Darcy" Caitlyn introduced.

"We like to call ourselves 'specail'. But never monsters. Unless your talking about the villian side" Darcy smirks

"She means the Vivian side. They are not enemies, they just don't know how to exactly work their powers" Caitlyn explained to Emma

"Isn't that where I should be then?" Emma questions quietly.

"She means they could turn evil" Darcy crossed her arms

"Right. Evil. That's normal these days..." Emma rolled her eyes, she didn't know all these powers she had would bring her here

Actually. She didn't think their were others like her

She thought she was the only freak.

"New girl?" Another girl came in who had long brown hair.

Emma looked over and let a breath out to nod.

"Cool. What's your name?" The girl sat on her bed Emma noticed was beside hers.

"Emma" she mumbled.

"I'll let you two get to know another. Dinner's at 7" Caitlyn smiled and left the room.

"I'm Manny" the girl said and Emma nods sitting on her bed "Take a load of Caitlyn, she just started. She doesn't even have powers"

"Lucky" Emma whispered

"Having powers is a good thing. It's extrodinary. Why do you think its so bad?" Darcy asks

"Only that I got disowned for it?" Emma looked away.

"We all got disowned for it" Manny assured "But take a look around. A lot of people out there are like us and soon enough we'll have our own world of us"

"So whats your power?" Darcy asks.

Emma swallowed "I'm a witch I guess" she says.

"Ohhh" they say at the same time.

Manny pointed at herself "I can read minds and sometimes move things with it" she told Emma who slowly nods and looks to Darcy.

Darcy flipped her hair "I'm freakishly strong" she explains.

"Oh" Emma states "Huh.." she thought about Darcy throwing a table at a wall and giggles to herself.

"She smiles" Manny cheered jokingly.

"I do it sometimes" joked Emma.

"And she's a comedian" smiled Darcy thankfull Emma wasn't really who she thought she was.

"It's okay. We're all a little bitter first time we come here" Manny insists.

"Who says I belong here though" Emma admitted sadly.

Manny and Darcy shared a little sad look.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma wore a jean skirt and a white tank top, her hair was curled and she followed Manny and Darcy.

They were bringing her to the big cafeteria.

It had dim lights, candles, long tables and everything. It was actually really nice.

"Guys, this is Emma" Darcy introduced to girls sitting at the table they were.

Emma sat down next to Manny who passed her a drink.

"I'm Paige, and this is Ellie" The blonde seemed to be eyeing Emma.

Emma bit the end of her tounge hating to be stared down at so she just nods and sips her drinks.

"Not a big talker?" joked Ellie.

Mia came in and gasps "You must be the new girl" she put her hand out.

Emma shook it and heard the other girls groan.

"Mia, your tables over there" Ellie pointed and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Mia gave a fake smile and turns to Emma "I'm from the consil. If you ever feel like joining activities, come to me first" she smiled and left.

Paige eughed and looked to Emma "Try to avoid that girl"

"What's wrong with her?" Emma asked.

"She's a troll" Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Really" smiled Manny looking to Emma "She's a troll"

"Ew" Emma replied to then think about it "Aren't trolls suppose to be colorfull and have hair that sticks up?"

"Only some. Mia covers it with pounds of make up. She's a knock off kind of girl" remarked Paige.

Ellie shrugs "The whole myth of trolls isn't exactly true. They feed off of misery or gidyness. Mia being gidyness but she has her temper"

"And what happens when she sets off?" Emma asks.

Darcy snickers "I kick her ass" she said it in a nice tone and crossed her legs.

They all shared a laugh and Ellie nods to Emma "So whats your power?"

"Witch" Emma was getting use to this

"I'm a vampire" Ellie recalls and points to Paige " and she's half troll"

"You can tell by the hair" Paige played with her fuzzy blonde hair.

Emma laughed a little until looking back beyond Paige and seeing a tiner table then others.

A darksome group sat around it. Not really. A guy with a black backwards hat was leaning against the wall behind the table but still close to it.

A girl with long black hair was sitting on the table and just sitting there, staring around the room.

A guy with bleached hair was talking to them but it didn't look like any was really listening.

Then last was a guy- Emma sucked in a breath... she didn't know he was watching her this whole time while she was looking at them.

The guy had a charming face, curly brown hair and pierced blue eyes Emma swore had a gold ring around. And he was staring right at her, he was crotched a bit though, leaning his arms on his knees.

"Oh it's the Mystery Gang" jokes Manny in Emma's ear.

Emma took her eyes off the guy and looked to Manny "Why's he staring so rudely at me?" Emma grumbled.

"That's Sean" Darcy said in a dreamy breath and Emma gave her a funny look.

"Get use to it, lots of girls say his name like that" jokes Ellie "Sean's a vampire. He has bad history. He's trouble. That whole gang is" she looked back.

"Aren't you a vampire?" Emma questions.

Ellie snickers "Not like Sean Cameron.." she leaned closer to Emma daring to scare her "I've never tasted blood"

Emma swallowed hard and Manny huffed "Don't scare her like that Ellie, she just got here! She doesn't mean he's a killer.. well, anymore"

"You guys!" laughed Paige "This isn't helping at all"

"Anyways" Darcy shook her hands "The one leaning on the wall is Jay Hogart, he's a wolf. A player too" she rolled her eyes "Then that girl is Alex, attitude like fire"

"Let me guess, she's a dragon" Emma playfully said.

"No, she can just start fires with her eyes. Depends how mad she gets" Ellie explained "Last but not least; Spinner. That's his his only name. He can turn invisible whenever"

"hows he evil?" Emma questions.

Darcy snickers "He uses that power as adventage, now a privladge.. perv" she muttered and they all giggled.

"Huh..." Emma drifts taking another look at the gang.

Sean was looking down now and seemed to be lost in thought. They all looked so dark and mysterious though.

Emma shrugged it off and went back to dinner and listening to the girls gossip.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma let a breath out leaving the girls from her hoomroom and into the hallways

That class was really wierd.

It was for all people of powers and they learned how to use their powers together for rightous-

Emma knocked into someone and balanced herself but lost her books.

"Damnit" She cursed, this day couldn't get any worse.

"Lookie here" a voice said and Emma looked up seeing those two guys from the cafeteria from the 'mystery gang' The one speaking to her was the one that leaned on the wall, Jay "We have fresh meet" he said

Emma glared at that guy and looked at the one who bumped into her, oh god.

Sean.

The one that was staring at her in the cafeteria.

He was wearing a white wife beater now and jeans, his hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail

She gave a wierd look seeing he was staring at her mysteriously instead of rudely this time

God, he was so georgous!

"Sorry, I'm uh, Sean" He bent down when she put hair behind her ear feeling embarressed.

"Emma" She introduced herself.

"I don't know you" Sean declared handing her books back and eyeing her again

"Yeah" Emma held the books and looked back to the group she was with to see them gawking

Ofcourse Manny was smiling and watching like an amused little girl. Emma grew to like Manny most than the other girls. It was a beginning of a great friendship

"Wierd." Jay whispered to Sean

"And your?" Emma snapped at Jay thinking he was calling her wierd

"Jay Hogart. Everyone knows me" He simply shrugged and Emma rolled her eyes.

Sean chuckled "Ignore him. He obviously can't see you don't know him. He's not much for brains" he smirked

"Uh huh" Emma couldn't help but smile a little.

Sean's blue peirced eyes burned into her big brown eyes, she couldn't look away.

What was with them?

Emma felt as if she knew him forever.

"Were you the girl who went to rehab?" Jay bardged in again on the moment

"No?" Emma gave him another glare

"Fat camp?" he asked again

"NO" Emma looked to Sean who just shook his head for Jay's dumbness

"Used her own powers against herself?" Jay couldn't see why he didn't know her.

"No! God, I'm new and I'm Emma. I'm a freak, like the rest of you. Why am I even here?! Leave me alone" she charged off

Jay raised an eyebrow and looked to Sean who glared at him "Your such a dick man" Sean confessed.

Jay laughed watching Sean leave too "what?!" he called after his friend

Sean looked around the halls looking where the blonde named Emma went.

Damnit.

She was gone.

Sean than got a pained feeling in his stomach and crutched a bit bending over and holding his stomach

"Mr Cameron?" he heard and clenched his teeth hating this teacher of all.

"Raditch" he sneered the name

"Some pain here I see. Do we have to lock you up?" Raditch questions like its alright.

"No" glared Sean and stormed off.


	4. Chapter 4

"they were talking to you?!" Darcy exclaimed looking at Emma and sat on her bed.

Emma laughed at her "Yeah. Whats so bad about that?"

"Usually they don't talk" Manny said "Actually I lied. Jay talks... only to sleep with the girls though. But Sean.. he's not much of a socail guy"

"He's cute as hell though" Darcy admited

"He's hot!" exclaimed Paige coming into their room with Ellie who laughed.

"Excuse us" Ellie said in sarcasm.

"What's the big deal? All he did was introduce himself and cracked a joke then left" Emma explains.

They all stared at her.

Emma huffed "What now?" she asked.

"Sean Cameron never jokes" gawked Manny to her.

Emma snorted "You guys are full of it. I'm gonna go take a shower. I don't feel so good"

"How long ago did you talk to him?" Paige curiously asked quickly after Emma said she didn't feel good.

Emma shrugs "All day actually but it wasn't too bad" she confessed "be right back" she grabbed a towel and left.

Ellie leaned on the wall and looked to the girls "Does she know?" she asks.

"She just found out she was a witch, what do you think?" Manny snapped.

Paige let a breath out "Who's gonna tell her?"

"Should we be the ones too?" Darcy asked.

"Someone has to" Ellie jumped in "We all know its a life and death thing. Vampires and Witches are NOT a good mix"

Paige nodded "She might end up hurting herself" she agreed.

"Vampires and Wolves were enimies once too" Manny helped out "now look at Jay and Sean, their best friends"

"That was emotional hate, this is deep down. Vampires and Witches can cause another physical pain just by being near each other" explained Ellie.

"I'll tell her" Manny got up and left.

But it was a little to late.

Emma was down stairs and forgot her soap and such upstairs, she sat her towel on the sink and left the bathroom to bump into someone.

She felt dizzy for a second until that someone stood her up, hands on her waist.

Emma laughed a little "Sorry" she looked up into the eyes of Sean Cameron.

He smirked "No problem. Your a little clumsy" he teased

"Your a little in the way" Emma teased back to then feel dizzy again and held her head as he eyed her.

"Are you okay?" he questions.

Emma smiled to him "Yea. Just a little sick I guess.." she drifts and looks around "Wheres your sidekick?" she playfully asked

"Don't mind Jay, he's an asshole" Sean assured her

"You are who you hang out with" Emma nodded

"Yeah.." Sean then looked back at her "hey, did you just call me an asshole?"

Emma ended up laughing a little and Sean shook his head smiling to then feel that dizziness too.

But it was all too much for a vampire.

"Sean?" Emma asked.

Sean went to open his mouth to wince loudly and bend over, Emma started to panick.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get away from him!" a girl yelled and Jay grabbed Emma pulling her away.

Manny came around the corner to see Alex trying to help Sean up but he was bending over in pain still and his eyes were full blast gold, fangs out and clear to see

"Oh no" she looked at the other side of the room "Emma!" she ran to her friend being pulled away from Sean by Jay "I got it" she told him.

"Santos" greeted Jay and she gave him a playful glare and took Emma outside.

"What the hell was that?!" barked Emma.

Manny let a breath out sneaking a glance back inside and to Emma.

Why was it hard to tell her?

Jay came outside and went to Emma "You gutted him, that's what" he joked.

"I didn't do a thing" Emma snapped "I didn't even touch him!" she then began to worry "Is he okay?"

"fine, if you stay away from him" informs Jay.

Emma looked away feeling a little hurt from that comment and Manny put a hand on her shoulder.

"He doesn't mean it cruely Em. Sean... and you.. have bonderies" Manny explained.

"Bonderies?" Emma looked at Manny like she was insane.

Jay helped Manny out "Vampires and witches sworn to hate another for life. Not for what witches do to vampires but what a vampire once did to a witch"

Emma was so confused "Huh?"

"come on" Manny grabbed Emmas hand and looked back at Jay "Thanks.."

"No problem" he smirked.

Manny shook her head smiling and pulled Emma along looking over her shoulder catching Jay still watching her.

He was still smirking and went inside.

Sean was on the wall and catching his breath, his teeth back to normal and gold out of his eye "Is she okay?" Sean questions

Jay nodded and Spinner came into view "What happened?" he asked.

"Seems Cameron here was hanging out with a witch and he didn't even know it" Alex looked back at Sean "It's called common sence.. you know that bad feeling in your stomach? That'd be her" she taunted.

"fist it" Sean snapped back not in the mood for jokes and looked back at Jay "I didn't hurt her did I?"

"No, it didn't get that far. Me and Alex saw you" he confirms "Why do you care?" he then asks.

Sean swallowed hard and stood off the wall "I don't" he lies and left the room.

Spinner eyes Jay who looked to Alex who looked nothing but clueless also

Meanwhile Emma sat with Manny on a bench outside and looked a little bothered.

"So back in the 1800's.. a vampire raped an innocent that turned out to be a witch and that vampire was tormented by other witches for a life time?"

"Two lifetimes" Manny cut in.

"Two life times.." Emma sucked in a shaky breath "Since then theres a curse upon us?"

"Witches swore to let all witches know and feel what they felt knowing that vampire raped one of theirs" Manny says.

"And what about the other vampires? Now they have to suffer it too?" Emma bitters.

"Emma" Manny shook her head "Vampires don't like the magic. It's not blood all filled in you.. it's magic too. They hate the taste of magic since that one vampire was their King"

Emma oh'd and stared forward "So I can't even be friends with Sean?"

"Not physically or near. no. You'll get sick or he'll snap and...become..evil, really." Manny saddened, was Emma taking a liking to Sean? "I'm sorry Em..."

"Fine" Emma stood up "My life just gets more interesting and interesting" she bitters and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma walked into her computer class and sat on the other side of the room.

She sat beside Paige and started up her computer and put her online live classroom chat on

When she looked up she noticed Sean came in and his eyes landed on her too.

She felt her heart skip and looked away.

Sean swallowed hard and went to the other side of the room from Emma and put his computer on.

During class Emma was so bored she was playing with her pencil.

Sean watched her and smiled a little as she used it to stand on the desk and stared at it til it was slowly twirling without any finger help.

It fell when Emma caught his gaze and he looked away embarressed.

She blushed a bit seeing he was watching her.

Was he thinking about her too?

God, she was always thinking about him...

Emma turned back to her computer to notice Sean sent her a message

**SeanCam: Think you can twirl time faster?**

Emma glanced his way again and they shared a smile.

**EmmaNel: I can do anything**

**SeanCam: I hope so or your reputation of a witch doesn't really strike the odds**

**EmmaNel: I turn your insides, don't I?**

Emma frowned getting off the chat line feeling a little upset now.

Sean looked away from his computer upset too.

He actually wanted to get to know Emma.

He didn't talk to a lot of girls, specailly ones not from the Vivian side... but she was different

And beautiful.

He didn't date much. He thought it was useless. Girls always wanted something out of him

Or they wanted to change him.

But the only problem with Emma that Sean had with her was... he couldn't go near her.

Could he?

Manny was sitting infront while everyone was doing assignments and huffs.

"Can you stop?" Manny turned to Sean.

Sean gave her a confused glare.

Manny huffs looking around, more to see Emma wasn't looking and turned around "I can hear you broading Sean"

If Sean could turn red, he would of... but he stayed pale.

"Don't-"

"Tell, yeah yeah" Manny rolled her eyes to then smile "I think it's romantic"

"Never talked to you and hear you are googling over my thoughts" taunted Sean

Manny snickered "Maybe you never talked to me but I sure heard you thinking. Comes with guys who bug me because their as 'mysterious'.. but not til I jump in that pretty little head of yours" she tapped his head with her pencil

She yelped alittle hearing him growl

"kidding!" she exclaimed.

"doesn't matter" Sean confirms "Like I thought.. I can't go near her. Theres no use to try to get to know her more. It'll only cause pain for one of us"

"One of us?" asks Manny who awe's "That's so cute. You don't care about yourself.. you care about her pain too"

"I hardly know her" Sean avoided her eyes.

"Love at first sight. You guys bonded like.." Manny snapped and grinned again.

"No wonder I never talked to you" taunted Sean to look around the room and see Jay giving him a wierd look and gave Jay a 'what?' look back.

The bell rang and everyone got up.

"See yeaaa" sang Manny smirking and left Sean who glared until seeing her go to Emma.


	7. Chapter 7

"So?" Jay hissed at Sean following him out of class

"so what?" snapped Sean

"Man! I saw you talking to Manny" Jay madly said and Sean rolled his eyes.

"Not what you think. I wouldn't steal your fantasy. Besides.. not my type" Sean joked.

"nah, your type is blonde and magical" smirks Jay evily.

"Why am your friend?" Sean taunted.

Jay snickered and leaned on some lockers and saw Emma and Manny go by.

Sean bit the end of his tounge feeling her go by.

"God how I would love to fuck that girl" Jay gawked Manny.

"I thought you've wanted her for years" Sean asks.

"I did...do" corrects Jay "But she knows what goes on up here" he taps his head "And won't give me a time of day"

"Well obviously, your only looking to fuck her" Sean reminded.

"So? I didn't say I wanted to fuck her 'once' " he told Sean who laughed shaking his head "I'd keep that body for decades" he purred watching Manny again.

"Nice" Sean said in sarcasm "I'm gonna go" he left without another word.

Sean ended up sitting on top of a bench outside and just closely watching infront of him

But not behind him

"So is this far enough or if I come closer you.." Emma looked for a word as he looked over his shoulder "snap" she mocked the word.

Sean stood up quickly and put a hand up "Thats good" he confirms.

Emma tilted her head and snickered at him "Nice. I've never seen someone back away from me like fire"

"You don't feel what I do" Sean then thought about that.

... He was beginning to take a liking to Miss Nelson.

"sorry" mutters Emma.

Sean let a sad breath out "No. I am. This is stupid"

"So does this mean I'm suppose to get use to hating you?"

"you hate me?" Sean frowned.

"N-no" Emma stuttered trying to explain "It's just..that's the whole history thing.."

"Oh." states Sean to slowly take a step forward "I don't hate you.."

"I hate me" Emma grumbled sitting on the bench he was.

Sean sadly watched her and his eyes softened, he took a big chance and took another step closer to her.

Emma bit her lip feeling the dizzy spot running in her head and then to her chest-

Sean took a step back "Sorry.." he quickly apoligized.

She felt better and they just stood there like that with another.

If this is what they had to do to be near each other... so be it.

Far off Jay was watching them and slowly turned to go find someone.

The dorm of the girls room knocked and Darcy opened it to squel a bit.

Jay snickered standing there "Is Manny there?" he asked.

Darcy nodded quickly and backed up once and Jay took a step in to see Manny in her room desk doing homework.

He nodded to Darcy who just stood there staring until he raised an eyebrow and she blinked and walked out of the room.

Jay snickered and shook his head going to Manny and grabbed a chair sitting in front of her.

"Hey Jay.." breaths Manny

Jay smirked, he loved when she did that

"When did you know I was here? It was Darcy wasn't it?" he huffs, he's been trying to sneak up on Manny since he met her.

"It was when you were outside the room, your thoughts were screaming at me" Manny said.

"Cause they were about you" smirked Jay.

"But not in that way... this time" muttered Manny but Jay heard it and grinned more.

"Can't help it if your my destiny" he said and Manny tried to cover her blush and looked up.

"What is it you wanted?" she smirked back.

"other than you?" Jay leaned back in his chair "I actually wanna help Cam and your friend"

"Why?" she asks.

"you of all people should know with the mind reading and all. I know cause I'm a well good stalker" he joked

"Wolves rep" Manny teased and shrugged "What do you want me to do?" she asked and he just kept grinning at her as she read his mind and smiled more with him.

**Okay. So A lot of people are asking me about my other stories. Sorry I don't email back, I hardly have time. Another thing is my writing, im on Wordpad for a few months until I really fix up my computer. So your going to have to excuse my mistakes. Sorry. Anyways, about my stories, I'm working on The New Girl right now and want to finish that up. It should be updated this week. Once Upon A Time is being written as we speak but I'm having trouble with Confessions of The Fairy Tales. Be patient guys! I promise it will be worth it.**


End file.
